A Death In The Family
}}} was the first episode of the ninth series of New Tricks. It served as the final alive appearance of Jack Halford. Synopsis Jack Halford deals a devastating blow to UCOS, he's quitting. But before the team - Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, Brian Lane and Gerry Standing - can question the reasons behind his decision and persuade him to stay, shadowy Whitehall Intelligence figure Stephen Fisher arrives with one of his secret cases, the unsolved murder of a woman dating back 100 years, giving them just 24 hours to solve it. Will the team manage to change Jack's mind? Plot UCOS gets an unexpected visit from Whitehall intelligence operative, Stephen Fisher, to re-investigate a 160-year old case, forcing them to put their current case on hold. After initially refusing, Fisher blackmails the team leaving them no choice but to go ahead and investigate the century and a half old case. The team becomes concerned when Jack Halford turns up late after a meeting with his bank. He later tells the team, whom he worked with for nearly a decade, that he is retiring for good this time and is moving to France. Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Jack Halford - James Bolam *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Stephen Fisher - Tim McInnerny *Armed Policeman - Michael Culver (uncredited) *Abigale Padua - Jill Baker (uncredited) Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Julian Simpson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Julian Simpson *1st Assistant Director - Lydia Currie *2nd Assistant Director - Malcolm Davies *3rd Assistant Director - Alex Currie-Clark *Floor Runner - James Davidson *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Director - Sophie Holland *Director of Photography - Graham Frake Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Coordinator - Sam Baker *Production Coordinator - Ella Daines-Smith *Production Runner - Lisa Wakely *Production Accountant - Alan Gavin *Assistant Production Accountant - Jackie O'Sullivan *Production Designer - Jason Carlin *Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Spencer Normington *Assistant Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Charlotte Mason Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Camera Operator - Andrei Austin *Focus Puller - Shirley Schumacher *Clapper Loader - Chris Williams *Camera Grip - Paul Hatchman : Electrical *Gaffer - Derek McCulloch *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - John Powell *Electrician - Harlon Haveland Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Trainee - Nina Rice Art Department *Art Director - Keith Dunne *Standby Art Director - Sara Hayward *Props Buyer - Duncan Windram Wheeler *Graphic Designer - Richard Wells *Art Department Assistant - Claire Shakespeare *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Kenny Palmer *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andy Fox Movement *Stunt Coordinator - Derek Lea *Stunt Performer - Stephanie Carey Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Alison Roberts *Costume Standby - Billy Hayes *Costume Trainee - Fox Roxburgh *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - Iain Guthrie *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - David Watkin *Make-Up Trainee - Philippa Blake Editing Department *Script Editor - Frances Flannery *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Nigel Bunyan *Assistant Editor - Lisa Clifford-Owen *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Jamie Caple *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Online Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett Trivia *This episode serves as the final regular appearance of Jack Halford, played by James Bolam. * Subsequently, this episode serves as the final one to star all members of the original team. *This was the sixth episode to be written and directed by the same person, Julian Simpson. *This episode is unique in the sense that it is the only one to display its title on-scren - the reasons for this are unknown. *This episode contains the least amount of cast members, with Tim McInnerny being the only credited guest cast. Category:Series 9